The Prisoner
by Flashlight QUEEN
Summary: I am a prisoner, you are well dressed, we live in two worlds seperated by this fence, take this paper airplane and send me one back, and stay with me forever. rinxlen not humor, somewhat humor. Rikkio T. F.F
1. Chapter 1 Being A Prisoner

Hi, people? Ummm ya well this is my first fanfiction of any sort so don't go hard on me, if theres any spelling errors just ignore them as if they where correct. This story that I called the prisoner (sorry about the sucky name I was rushed! OK!) I really like this song so i decided to make a fanfic about it, anyways enough talk about me, its time to shine! (OMG! Did I really just say that?) ok everyone lets jump right on into the magic portal that transports us to Lens POV! 1….2….3….GO! ...

...

...

...

...

-The Prisoner-

...

...

...

...

...

Chapter One - Being a prisoner -  
"Mehhhh!" My crystal blue eyes bursted open in shock.

"Whew, it was just a dream."

I strokes my light yellow blond hair with one hand ontill it hit the small ponytail in the back as i sighed in releif, i slowly got up from my noisey cot looking around only to see myself in a dim windowless room called servants quarters. I had been here since as long as i could remember, working of my now dead parents.

"yaaahhhh! what time is it? great Len, you probably missed breakfast! now your gonna be hungry all day!"

I quietly mutterd to myself. I still felt tired, maybe i could sleep a little longer?

"Kagamine! Get out here lazy!"

a grumpy low and unpleasant voice blurted out to me. I slowly got up again and left my room to a thin dark dungeon like hallway, it let off a crappy essance that made me feel sick, youd think that Id be used to it. I looked up and saw a stair case leading me to a bright light, I could only wish that I was dead, but it had to be the sun of all things!  
I stepped outside into the blazing sun that pounded down on me, as if it where mocking me. I took a hard glair at the sun, but it glaired back right into my eyes.

"Ooooow! What The Fuck!"

I said wile holding my hands to my eyes, whitch where curently in pain.

"Len Kagamine! Get your ass over here now!"

my hands snapped off of my face to my sides, there seemed to be no time in between.

"Im in deep shit for being late!"

I ran around the Court yard, dragging my hand against the barb fence skipping over top of the sharp knots that came every one in awhile. The sun, still beating down on me seemed even more deadly as it was heating up my black shirt.  
Finally I found a man standing beside the tall barb fence wearing a barfy green outfit, he looked as if he where in the army, It had badges and he was wearing boots and everything!  
I have no idea why he wears it, it didnt make anybody respect him more. what ever thats his problem.

"yes master?"

He forced everyone to call him that. When I looked up at his face it was all red and crap. He reminded me of bob the tomato but not nearly as jolly.  
He started bitching off about how slow I was and how I slept in today, Boring!  
His face got more and more red per each sentence.  
I, kneeling down, blankly sairing at him, paying no attension to what ever the hell he was lecturing. I was wandering if his face could get any redder?  
I was looking at him so carelessly untill he got so pissed off that he started to spit when he talked! It was like a rainshower for my face, lucky me! not!  
I think he noticed that i wasnt paying any attension because his face became blue with anger, I couldnt help but need to laugh at him. I tried really hard to hold it in, but the power took over my body and I let out the loudest laugh possible.

"Ohhh #$%."

A few minutes later he stormed away leaving me kneeling there still facing the barb fence. I looked up at the sky, feeling the wind brush against my face, I felt a little more relaxed, luckly 'master' let me off with a warning.  
The light blue colour of the sky, the white puffy clouds, my mouth formed into a slight smile. I gently closed my light ocean blue eyes then opened them continuing to look at the calm blue sky. A simple bird flew across my veiw, an inosent being, just like me, the only difference is that your free, and im trapped... and your a bird. My slight smile became a slight frown to the thought of this.

"The Number One, Princess in the whole entire world! Know by heart, how to treat me riiiight, ok?"

I looked down from my daze and noticed a young girl, who looked around the same age as me.  
She had about shoulder length pure blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, she was wearing a white dress that reached her anckles, The dress had small poofy sleeves, over her shoulders there was a simple shawl that was the same colour of pink as the ribbon on her white sun hat. In her hands she was carrying a few white flowers. she seemed nice and she was smiling and giggleing, she looked cute, i couldnt help but to blush.

"so..."

I thought to myself.

"this is what its like to be in-love?"

Sorry that its so short but this cost me an entire day of learing, ya I was writing instead of doing school work. Im glad I did but I should have done this later cause school finals are coming up, bleh! But atleast im going to anime con with my bff/Rinno! …. So yeaaaah…. And don't forget, **REVIEW! and dont go fire-face on me!**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Paper

…

…

…

…

…

The First paper Plane

…

…

…

…

…

Every moment of seeing her, listening to her soft voice sing, made my hear beat faster for her, I fear my pain, seeing you makes the pain seem to disappear, I felt refreshed and free when I'm with you, I don't know your name, but I know you, that's all I need to know.

Ah~. Once again I woke up, bright and early, I haven't slept in since that one day, the day that sleeping in got me in trouble, and sitting there, looking at the sky, had me meet you. I was the first one awake, I chose to be quiet and not wake anyone, I walked down the dungeon hallway, it seemed less creepy, after fourteen years of being afraid of this hallway, I felt more confident. I quietly walked into the sunlight, it felt, nice.

"Good morning sun."

I happily said, and continued to walk over to that one special spot on the long, tall fence that trapped me in. I saw you approach the fence,

"Not too late, not too early, just perfect timing." I quietly said to myself.

Seeing you there wearing your casual pink and white out fit made me smile, but looking at you made me feel happy, you smiled back. I wish I could come closer to you but the wire fence was in the way.

She saw my smile turn into a frown, her mouth opened and she took a simple breath,

(I like you, I love you)

"He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?

If you're busy, sorry

Just a little, hey, a little while

I want to talk with you

What can I do? What's the point

Um.. what game should we play?

Word games?

Daqui-Ri .. Ri –n.

I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this…"

Her voice was beautiful! I enjoy listening to her singing, but we can't just stay like this forever. I want talk with you! I need to talk with you! The fence divided us, this disability was too unfortunate, I shredded a tear, followed by more sadness, not being able to do anything about it, hurts. I held my hands to my heart to help recover the pain.

Later that night I was back in my room type thing, before me was a paper and a pencil. I picked up the pencil and started to write…

_Dear my Princess ,_

_I've wished to talk to you for the longest time now, I enjoy listening to you're wonderful voice, but I feel a need to get closer, I want you to know you're special to me, I need you by my side, I can only hope you are able to return my feelings, but between you and me there is a gap, a big difference, you are free, I am stuck. I need you here, you bring courage to me…_

_Love, Len_

When I was done writing I folded up my letter, it was now a paper plane, I took it and held it tight through the night. The next morning I met up with you, same spot, same time, I threw the plane to you, simply hoping it flies through the air, and reaches you, it flew high! All the way over the fence and into your hands, (but of course you actually tried to catch it, cause you know if not, that would be creepy~)

You unfolded the note, when you where done reading it you looked up at me and gave me a sweet smile, you took out a pencil and paper from one of your pockets in your dress, you sat down and started writing, folded it, and sent it to me. It flew a bit over my head, I jumped and put my hands above my head and caught it! Yeah! Right on! I decided to save the note for later, and once again my princess started singing to me again.

Her beautiful melodies flowed through the air, I could feel it. I closed my eyes and thought to myself,

"if only I could get away from this cold and dark place, it's all a lie."

I unfolded the note with care, it was hard to read in the darkness of my room, but I managed, my eyes adjusted to the dark,

_Dear my prince Len, _

_Why do you call me your princess? I am far from anything royalty, but I'm glad that you like my singing! Each song, I wrote, you inspire me, Len. I promise to always be here with you, as long as I live. I am here for you. 3_

_Love, Your princess._

I refolded my special letter from her, I hugged the plane as if it were her, it was written with her love, I felt comforted, I fell asleep attached to the letter.

Every time I see you, my fears and worries, they seem to be gone, the love I had for you have gotten stronger, I couldn't see my life happening without you.

I met up with you once again, we swapped airplanes and you sang for me again. All I wanted was a decent talk with you, I hope you know how much this distance hurts my heart,

"Stupid fence! I wish you would disappear"

If this is as close as I can get to you, I should not regret it, without you I may as well die, I should appreciate your songs and your paper planes, I gave you an innocent smile, you looked up from your song and smiled back.

" You've been pretty happy lately… WHIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!"

I haven't actually seen master for awhile, but those dreaded days that I feared are returning, but at least I have my princess to cheer me up.

"Is there something wrong with being, happy?"

"You're the most in human boy there is! Be Sad!"

His frustration made me laugh!

"He, he he… he he heh."

"What the hell are you laughing at!"

I covered my mouth hoping that it would hide the laughter, it helped…. A little…

"QUIT YOUR SMIRKING! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO, BUT I DO PLAN TO FIND OUT! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK!"

I watched him walk away with that blueberry face of his,

"He he he he~"

The guards glared at me, so I stopped giggling. I wonder what master would do if he saw one of the paper airplanes, he would probably freak! But then again, he is the type of guy that doesn't give a crap about other people, it's not like my princess is his daughter or anything like that right?

I fell asleep holding my what was a few notes that where now much more than a little, these plane are now my every thing, the darkness that I used to fear, is fading, my life felt light now. I gently fell asleep wonder what surprise tomorrow will bring…..

And so yeah, that's basically chapter 2, I'm sorry if it's a bit lame or dull but I made it kinda rushed, so don't go fire-face! Its just that ii finished the first chapter of a new story called King Of The Castle, and id feel guilty if I didn't finish another chapter of The Prisoner, mostly because I actually wrote the first chapter of The Prisoner about a month ago, I just posted it up recently,

**Now Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The stupidest ending ever

Before you read this, im sorry, but I cant continue on with this, so if you're looking for a not crappy ending, don't read this.

…

…

…

…

…

Together forever

…

…

…

…

…

Another day came, and I saw her again, she was looking truly like and angel, she slowly approached me, she opened her mouth as if she where about to say something, but before and words could come out, a stampede of elephants came from nowhere, her destroyed body layed infront of me, lifless, and limbless, there was red everywhere, I fell to the ground,

"Whyyyy!" I screamed! Whyyyy!"

As I looked up, the last thing I saw, before I followed, was a nuke blew me up and everyone else too.

We met again,

THE END

…

No comment, I was just lazy, so I didn't want to finish (Completely Rinnos idea to have them die~! Tootaloo~)


End file.
